1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and to a connector provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,801 discloses a terminal fitting locked in a housing by a lock. The terminal fitting has a substantially box-shaped main portion, and a notch is formed over a specified length in an outer wall of the main portion for permitting entry of the lock. The notch has a front cut end that is embossed to define a locking projection that projects towards the lock. The lock is engageable with the cut front end of the notch and with the locking projection. Thus, a large depth of engagement with the lock is ensured to enhance a locking force.
An operator's finger or a wire may catch the rear edge of the locking projection. Thus, portions of the outer wall near the locking projection may be deformed in a twisted manner, making it difficult to handle the terminal fitting. Therefore, there has been a demand for improvements.
The present was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve the overall operability.